MtmE/Chosen Ones
We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood We kill for honor We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood We killed the dragon In glory we return, our destination's end We slayed the dragon! No more living in fear it's time to raise our king. We made it happen we're the chosen ones! ---- The heavy shadows of dusk settled around the courtyard of Varrock. Tattered banners lay scattered around the court, symbols of Saradomin cast broken to the ground, in pools of the blood of heroes. King Roald’s body stood propped up on iron spikes, a symbol that there was a new leadership. Knights in black ringed the court, blades covered in the blood of heroes. A footstep drew the attention of the conquerors, a heavy black boot that splashed into a large pool of blood. A single man, his small beard and hair grey, garbed in only old armor with an worn out cavalier, stood forth to challenge the conquerors. His old cape, with old, rusted silver shoulder pads, barely showed the brilliant red it once was. He drew out an old blade that, even with age, shined red. A few drops of rain started to fall, just as the old man stepped closer. “I have come to take back our town,” the old man said quietly, a quiet sentence with all the force of a maul slamming into an enemy. A Knight garbed in black stood before him in challenge, displaying a huge, shining sword. His evil grin showed his total confidence. ---- We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood We kill for honor We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood We killed the dragon We're the chosen ones! ---- His grin disappeared the next moment. Over thirty more old boots splashed into puddles of blood. The blood of heroes. The Knights in black all took a united step back, grabbing out their weapons with now uncertain hands. Thirty old legends, their weapons dull with age, stepped forward into the courtyard. All of them carried the weight of age, but all of them had an inner fire that wouldn’t be quenched. ---- Riding through thunder and lighting once again We slayed the beast we brought an end Now we have left the kingdom of the darned Heroes of the day, legends forever! ---- The Knights in black rushed forward in perfect formation, their wizards firing off devastating spells. The old legends charged, their unorganized charge seeming somehow more impressive. The old man rushed forward, his sword finding flesh as he struck down a Knight in black. He hopped back as a lightning bolt struck where he had been standing. An old wizard rushed over him, shouting through the clash of metal, “Dakkur! We have to get through to their leader!” Dakkur nodded, turning towards the jumble of Knights in black and evil wizards that blocked the gate to the palace grounds. ---- We are the chose ones, we sacrifice our blood We kill for honor We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood We killed the dragon We're the chosen ones! ---- Dakkur waved his arms in the air, and motioned towards the gate, at the large mass of troops blocking the way. In moments, the legends of old gathered around him, and they sped to the gates, cutting through the Knights in black as easily as cutting through water. Then they stood before it, two lines of Elite Black Knights stood before them, all possessing the strength of an ox. Dakkur narrowed his eyes, and rushed at the first of them, sending his own large blade crashing against his enemies. He reversed the motion then and swung at his enemy’s legs. A clash of metal rang through the courtyard. Suddenly, faster than any believed possible, Dakkur’s blade flew up and thrust in to the Elite’s body, crashing through his armor. Blood spattered onto Dakkur’s armor, the legends of old rushed into the Elite Black Knights. ---- It seems to me like a journey without end So many years, too many battles We've finally arrived, now we're standing at the gates Heroes of the day, legends forever ---- The gate was thrown open, the legends of old rushing through, Dakkur at the lead. Knights in black fell before them, wizard’s spells faltered as they came close, archers lost concentration as they drew near. The Palace door loomed before them, many more Knights in black standing in the blood-stained grass before them. Dakkur lead the final rush, jumping through the last group of Knights in black, his sword cutting a huge swath of destruction. ---- In glory we return, our destination's end We slayed the dragon No more living in fear it's time to raise our king We made it happen we're the chosen ones! ---- Dakkur stood in the hall, the door to the throne room only feet away. The legends of old gathered around him, so very few left after their mad charge. Dakkur rushed forward, and kicked open the door to the throne room. Elite Black Knights stood at readiness around an evil looking wizard, his gaze sweeping over them as if they were trash. The Elites charged forward, and the legends met them, the clash of sword on sword rang through the throne room. Dakkur struck down an Elite without hardly noticing, his gaze fixed on the evil wizard. ---- We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood We kill for honor We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood We killed the dragon In glory we return, our destination's end We slayed the dragon No more living in fear it's time to raise our king We made it happen we're the chosen ones! ---- A legend fell right beside Dakkur, his last breath a curse to the Knights in black. Dakkur whirled and struck down an Elite Black Knight. Another legend fell next to Dakkur, his old wizard robes stained with his own blood. Dakkur struck down another Elite, another legend fell down beside him. Dakkur saw a clear path to the evil wizard, sneering across at Dakkur as he watch the legends fight to their deaths. Dakkur jumped forward over a dead Elite and rushed through scattered splashes of blood towards the wizard. Dakkur quickly hacked down the last Elite in his path, only to catch a fireball in the face. Dakkur fell backwards, darkness closing in on him, his armor now covered with his own blood. The wizard stepped forward, kicking Dakkur onto his side, sending an evil laugh echoing into Dakkur’s consciousness. Dakkur focused on the laugh, strength starting to course through his veins. Lightning fast, Dakkur hopped to his feet and slashed the wizard across the chest. The wizard gave a gasp of astonishment, and fell backwards to the floor. Dakkur then looked around, seeing only one other figure standing. Dakkur leaned heavily on his sword, darkness closing in again. The other figure rushed forward to catch him as Dakkur fell backwards, blood flowing from his wounds. ---- We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood We kill for honor We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood We killed the dragon Category:Music to my Eyes